


Between Bodyguards and Secretaries

by IWroteAFanficOnce



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bodyguard, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWroteAFanficOnce/pseuds/IWroteAFanficOnce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss Schnee, beautiful, graceful head CEO of Schnee Dust Companies and richer than your wildest dreams. What do you get a girl that has everything? A bodyguard when her very life is in constant danger thanks to the infamous White Fang</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Weiss scribbled away on a holographic screen. Another day, another signature which meant another contract and better business ventures for the Schnee Dust Company. Though simply designed, her office was something to be awed. It was small with a primarily white design, the furniture a slight off-white so that you knew it was there, a glass table set on marble. The state of the art technology was what made her office truly special, her desk alone served as; a touch screen monitor, holographic projector, intercom and a list of other functions Weiss had either forgotten or didn’t care enough to use. It was a result of unimaginable research developments, though it wasn’t so far a dream for the young CEO as its creation was the direct result of Schnee industries.

Weiss spun in her chair before walking over to take in the breathtaking view of Atlas. 30 floors up and she could see almost to the edge of the continent. She gazed down at the people who game and went, some her employees others just citizens. They felt so small to her, so estranged. Weiss had spent the majority of her life behind doors as the heiress of the company name and when she came of age she was made just that; the body and soul of Schnee Industries. Her word was law. Whatever she wished for became a reality with the company’s efforts. Her leadership and near cutthroat attitude had raised prophets and made Weiss a household name. We were talking sponsorships, TV appearances, magazines covers and any other bell or whistle that came with it. Weiss had everything…nearly everything.

“I’ve brought you today’s paper and your afternoon tea Ms. Schnee.”

“Thank you Ms. Belladonna.” Weiss said with a smile as she faced her dark haired secretary.

Blake Belladonna; 25, the same age as Weiss and essentially the closest thing the CEO had to a friend.

“What’s my schedule for today?”

“You also have a meeting with the public relations committee and the design team the design team. You also got a call to see if you would be interested in sponsoring the reigning champion of International Tournament of Hunters, Pyrrha Nikos, again.”

“You can tell them yes, I’m quite the fan of hers.” Weiss sipped her tea. She had been a fan of Pyrrha since she was a young teen, admired her even, back when Weiss too entertained the idea of becoming a huntress. They had even met on occasion.

“Also…” there was a long pause in Blake’s words, it told Weiss that she wouldn’t like what came next.

“Spit it out, waiting won’t solve anything.”

“Your father is on line one…” Blake said as she hid behind her tablet, amber eyes filled with slight worry behind her glasses.

“Oh.” Weiss said, her face turning pale(er) as emotion drained from her face. Weiss and her father, the former CEO, had a very strained relationship. One such reasoning among the long list was that Weiss had forcibly removed him as CEO in a hostile takeover when she became majority shareholder. Ironically it was also one of the only times Weiss was certain that her father was indeed proud of her. “I supposed I’ll speak to him.”

“Yes, Ms. Schnee.” Blake nodded before pressing something on her tablet.

A window opened up on the large window bringing up the visage of a man both parties were extremely familiar with. “Hello, princess.” The face smiled at Weiss before momentarily becoming a cold nod toward Blake.

“May you excuse us Ms. Belladonna,” Weiss said, voicing the complaint that her father didn’t wish to speak.

“Yes, ma’am.” Blake nodded before exiting. It was a custom Blake had grown used to, Mr. Schnee was not fond of outsiders in his presence. If you weren’t a Schnee or a business partner than you were expendable to him and even being those things didn’t prove much.

“Have you seen todays headline?” Mr. Schnee asked once the third wheel was outside of the room.

“Not yet, Ms. Belladonna had just brought it to me.” Weiss explained as she reached for the paper.

“I’ll save you the trouble,” he cut her off just as she had begun to read the headline out loud. “The White Fang has declared war on us.”

“Again,” Weiss rolled her eyes. ‘I thought it was supposed to be news’. Weiss kept the thought to herself, she knew her father hated when she spoke out of turn. But the White Fang declaring war on the Schnees was old news. Literally, as old as the company itself.

“Yes, this time they’ve listed their prime target as…you.”

“Me?” Weiss nearly screamed. “What does the White Fang want with me?” The CEO was taken aback. Her mouth went dry as fear took hold. “I’ve done nothing to them, what does a group of terrorist and thugs want with me?”

“It’s the name sweetie,” her father sighed. “You’re a Schnee, sweetie, and to those animals we’re all the same.”

Weiss took a sip of tea, it took every ounce of grace she had not to let the cup shake violently in her hands. “Bunch of savages those Faunus are.”

“Right,” he father nodded in agreement. “So I’ve take necessary precautions and found you a bodyguard. They should be arriving shortly.”

“Excuse me?” Weiss barked. “I don’t need a bodyguard!”

“Yes, you do!” Her father assured. “As current CEO you need to be protected, you ARE Schnee industries and as the former CEO it’s my duty to assure the future of the company I worked hard for.”

“But-”

“No buts young lady, this is for your own good.” Her father gaze was stern, it made Weiss feel so small and weak under it. “You aren’t capable of protecting yourself so I’m doing what I think is necessary. Plus she seems to be a friend of Winter’s, so she came highly recommended.”

Weiss failed at suppressing an eye roll. Winter, her sister and family star, had risen to stardom as a Huntress when Weiss had failed. Their relationship had always been strained, more so than Weiss and her father’s. Winter was considered perfect in every way, not something Weiss had easily measured up to.

“Look princess, I’m doing what I think is best ok?”

“Okay.” Weiss sighed defeated. She knew there was no point in resisting. It never helped her in the long run.

“Good. Come on, give your old dad a smile.” Weiss smiled, albeit very reluctantly. “That’s my girl. Now, I have to go, take care kiddo.” Without delay the face disappeared, window closed and the call ended. With just as much speed the smile faded from Weiss’ face.

“Is it over?” Blake called as she peeked into the room.

“Were you eavesdropping, Ms. Belladonna?” Weiss shot her secretary a frigid glare.

“Sorry, I have very good ears.” Blake smiled a tad bashful.

“Well whatever, not like it matters.” Weiss shrugged.

“I think your father has good intentions.”

Weiss gave a sharp laugh. “Good intentions? My father? Ha! I can assure you that you are most certainly wrong.” Weiss sighed as she looked gazed out the window, where her father’s visage had just been only moments before. “You heard him, he wants to protect the head of the company, it just so happens that he’ll be protecting me. He’s always been like that, doing what he think is best for the company and not the people.”

“Ah,” Blake said flatly, not certain if she indeed care. “My apologies.”

“It’s fine.” Weiss continued to hold her glare, this time it fixated on her own reflection. It was now trained on her own face, specifically the scar that ran over her left eye. She had gotten that when she tried to become a huntress, her father had set up several rigorous test that she needed to pass…and she hadn’t. Her scar was proof of that, of her failure.

“But can you push back my appointments, I feel as though I need some air.”

“Yes, Ms. Schnee.” Blake nodded again.”

 

The elevator ride was a quick one. Weiss had demanded a VIP elevator be built for the private use of only a select few. Thirty floors of stopping in a cramped elevator was not something she wanted in her day to day life. She waved and nodded to hellos to as she made her way through the lobby. It was the closest thing she had to simple conversations, most of them avoided her gaze or remained silent. The only time she really had exchanges with people were during board meetings. Weiss found herself sighing as she tried to convince herself that she didn’t need human interaction. She was a Schnee, the better if not best breed. She had nothing in common with everyone else, that’s the ideology she had been raised on.

“Hey! Ms. Schnee! Weiss!” Someone was shouting. Shouting her name. Probably the tabloids or something, their heiress elected to ignore it, choosing to adorn a pair of shades to hide her face. “YO ICE QUEEN!”

Ok, maybe not the paparazzi. The last comment made Weiss spin on her heels to see a large woman with flowing golden locks dressed in a suit waving her over. The woman was stood in front of what seemed like a luxury car, but why was she smiling and calling Weiss over.

“What is it? You’re wasting my time.” Weiss folded her arms and did her best to look as cross as possible, giving life to the Ice Queen comment. It was a nickname she had earned thanks to her business tactics, but no one had ever dared say it directly to her face.

“Yang Xiao Long at your service.” The woman presented a card from her pocket, Weiss took note of the leather gloves that covered the blonde’s hands as she took the card.

“Who? I’m not scheduled for a meeting right now, if you’re looking for a handout you’ve come to the wrong place.”

“I’m not looking for any money, trust me.” The blonde waved the thought off with a confident smirk before gesturing to the card. “Your father sent me, I’m your new bodyguard.”

Weiss nearly growled. She had hoped to get more time alone before she became the prisoner of an appointed oaf. “I don’t need a bodyguard.”

“Well according to the check your dad cut me and todays morning paper, yeah, you do.” Yang opened the car’s rear door. “Right this way.”

“And if I refuse?”

“You can, then I’ll just stuff you in the back seat anyway.”

“You’d be fired.”

“Maybe, and then you’d end up with some other bodyguard.”

Weiss entertained the thought. The blonde was right, her dad would probably send an endless list of bodyguards if he was serious, which he always was. So she could either fight for her freedom while she still had it, or go willingly. Well stubborn was Weiss, middle name. Okay, no it isn’t.

“I’ll take my chances.” Weiss turned her back on the body guard and proceeded to walk away.

“Wow, didn’t actually think you’d choose the hard way,” Yang said, slightly dumbfounded. “Your sister was right about you.”

Weiss rolled her eyes, mentioning her sister would not help Yang’s case.

“Weiss Schnee, you will pay for your crimes against the people!” Another voice shouted, this time louder and filled with hate. The voice drew in everyone’s attention. It was a protestor, not something unfamiliar in the shadow of a looming office building.

“Wha?” Weiss seemed almost dumbstruck as they came charging toward her, wielding something in their hands.

It was a blur. Weiss felt a breeze brush past her with the force of a hurricane as a golden blur collided with the protestor, sent them airborne before bringing them crashing back down.

“Are you okay Ms. Schnee?” Yang asked, with what seemed like genuine concern in her voice.

“Y-yes.” Weiss mouthed, she was completely frozen, the shock of everything still taking her. She turned her eyes downward to the object that the protestor had been wielding. A bucket, pooling over with what she really hoped was red paint.

“Still think you don’t need a bodyguard?” Yang asked as pinned the attacker under her knee.

Weiss didn’t want to admit that she was wrong. But what would she have done? She couldn’t protect herself from this, what could she do against an entire organization of trained fighters?

Weiss Schnee; 25, CEO to the biggest organization on Remnant and currently in mortal danger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long hiatus, I've been sort of dead with other commitments. Namely work and other side projects or just working the timeline for this out. But I'll be sure to keep this regularly updated. But without further adieu...

"For the last time Miss Belladonna, I'm fine," Weiss growled into her phone. "The situation was handled...I'm just taking some personal time okay?" There was a long pause before she spoke again. "I'll be back at the office soon, okay?" Seconds later she tossed the phone to her side and glared out the window.

"Friend of yours?" Yang asked over her shoulder from the front of the car. After the incident Weiss was even more set on heading into time, at least now she was willing to have Yang accompany her.

"No, just my secretary," Weiss replied dully.

"She sounded worried."

"She's probably just making sure she still has a job in the morning," Weiss snapped back.

"Well did anyone else call? Like your dad?" Yang showed a winning grin as she only heard silence emanating from the back seat.

"I'm not paying you for your snappy comebacks, so just drive."

"Actually your dad is the one that pays me, not you." Another smile beamed off the rear view mirror and back at Weiss.

Weiss bit her tongue, cursing the blonde under her breath. "Wait stop here," she ordered the car to a halt. "This is my favorite boutique in the city," the snow haired beauty said as she exited the car in haste.

"Slow down princess, I'm coming with you," Yang said in protest as she followed in toe.

"In case what? You need to rescue me from an ill-fitting dress?" Weiss asked followed by a booming "HA!"

"Might be because I strangle you with it," Yang grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Ice Queen."

"I heard that!"

"I know," Yang snickered, earning only a growl from her charge.

The moment they pushed open the doors to the shop there was an immediate change to the shops atmosphere. Gasp filled the air and was soon followed by whispers as all eyes focused on them.

"Well this awkward," Yang said dryly. Uncomfortable with all the attention focused on them.

"Nonsense, they're just in awe my presence," Weiss words flooded with confidence as she placed her hands on her hips defiantly Yang was prepared to roll her eyes when a woman in vibrant colors and entangled in measuring table came bursting out of the back of the shop.

"Madame Schnee! I was not expecting you! Comment allez-vous?" The women tightly embraced Weiss before kissing her on either cheek.

"Très Bien," Weiss responded merrily.

“Huh, didn’t know you could speak French,” Yang asked rather surprised as she watched their exchange continue.

“Of course I can, I have many talents,” Weiss replied smugly as she placed her hand on her hips.

“Yes,” the woman nodded vigorously in compliance. “Madame Schnee has beauty and intelligence beyond compare.”

“Why thank you Giselle,” the snow haired girl smiled. “At least someone recognizes my pedigree.”

“But miss, I still have yet to hear what brings you to my shop today?”

"You must forgive me Giselle, I was rudely interrupted,” Weiss glanced over at her shoulder at her towering bodyguard, who would only shrug. “But you see I had a stressful day at the office so I came into town to relax."

“Miss Schnee wants to relax? Then it’s relaxing she gets.” Giselle turned to the rest of the shops occupants before clapping and calling for their attentions. “I’m sorry but we are closed for the day for a guest private shopping!”

“W-what?!” Yang stuttered out. “You don’t have to do that.”

“But of course,” Giselle said simply. “Miss Schnee is one of our star customers. Her business will be enough.”

“Weiss tell her that she can’t kick these people out.”

“And why not?” Weiss responded in a frigid tone. “And it’s **MISS** Schnee to you.”

“But…” Yang sought for the words but found nothing. Something had told her that it would be a lost cause. She could only clench her fist as she watched would be customers bitterly trickle out of the shop. One customer in particular seemed to rightfully pissed as she gave them all an indecent gesture most certainly glared dagger from behind her dark sunglasses. Yang made a mental note of her, just in case restraining her might become one of her guardly duties in the near future.

“The stores all yours Miss Schnee,” Giselle said merrily.

 

Hours? It had to be hours. Hours of dresses, hats, scarves and other gaudy clothing that were all modeled by Weiss like some weird montage. Yang let out an annoyed sigh, as she rested her chin in her hand. “Are you done yet?”

“Patience. Beauty takes time,” Weiss waved off her bodyguard’s annoyance as she looked herself over in the mirror. “What do you think?” her question directed towards Giselle.

“Beautiful as always Miss Schnee! Stunning!” Weiss was currently wearing a dress, if it could even be called that, designed with a series of poofs that made her look more like a fluffy cloud than a fearsome CEO.

Yang however, clicked her tongue in annoyance. “Yeah of course she says that, she owns the place. More money in her pocket.”

“Excuse me?!” Giselle bellowed. “Miss Schnee is a gorgeous woman who-”

Yang silenced her by raising a hand coupled with incoherent noises. “Save the speech, don’t want to release all that hot air, you might deflate.”

“Miss Schnee,” the woman shrieked. “Are you going to let your friend just talk to me like that?”

“She’s not my friend,” Weiss said immediately. “But…” her words hung for a moment as she tapped a finger on her chin. “I want to see what goldilocks here thinks is actually attractive.”

“Me?” Yang looked stunned. She was already annoyed with the goldilocks comment and now she was being thrown off by this. “You want me to find you a dress? Me?”

“Absolutely,” Weiss said with crossed arms. “If you’re just going to sit there and judge you should at least have an eye for fashion.” Yang grumbled under her breath, she regretted ever saying anything, but she just couldn’t take it anymore. “Well, I’m waiting.” One side of Weiss’ lisp curled into a smirk.

“Hold your horses, I’m looking,” Yang barked back. She had no idea what she was doing as she looked through the shop. Every dress looked like the next and they all looked terrible. Nothing more than a bunch of poofs, ribbons and things that looked overly complicated to get into.

“Having trouble?” The smugness in Weiss’ voice was almost palpable.

“I’ll give you trouble…wait!” Yang stopped her remark when her eyes landed on one particular dress. “How about this one?”

Giselle immediately scoffed at the sight of the dress. “As if Miss Schnee would-”

Weiss tossed up a hand, the atmosphere immediately falling dead. “Giselle,”

“Y-y-yes Miss Schnee?”

“Be quiet,” Weiss’ voice came coldly, sending even a shiver up Yang’s spine. She approached the blonde girl and gave the dress a once over. “I’ll try it on,” she said taking it from the bodyguard’s hands. “You had better hope this fits.” Yang swallowed hard, actually a little intimidated by the tiny woman in front of her. The title of Ice Queen suddenly felt all the more fitting.

Weiss disappeared into the dressing room and after a bit of shuffling the door opened again revealing Weiss in her newest dress. It was a simple number. Pure white with slight frills, with a red sash around her chest and silk roses for decoration.

“Wow,” Yang and Giselle said in unison.

“Oh Miss Schnee you look so pretty!” Giselle squealed as she hopped and clapped excitedly.

“Thank you Giselle,” Weiss rolled her eyes, thinking that Yang may have actually been right. “What about you?” she gestured to Yang. “What do you think?”

Yang let her eyes quickly flick over the girl before her. Dress aside, she looked every bit of gorgeous Giselle had made her out to be. For her height she had long snow kissed legs, with a body that fit snugly enough to show her frame. But the real kicker was her face, Weiss wore ruby red lipstick to match the dresses accents and her normally frigid expression had melted into something much softer. For a brief moment she wasn’t the evil Ice Queen, but rather a pure hearted princess, like Snow White.

“Stop staring and spit it out.” Weiss crossed her arm, a faint blush apparent in her normally pale cheeks. “How do I look?”

Yang coughed as she averted her gaze. “You look…nice.”

“Just nice?” Weiss seemed almost offended.

“Okay, you look great.” Yang smiled bashfully. “Really great.”

“And you’re not just saying that?” Weiss raised a brow, waiting for a laugh that would never come.

“Nope.” Yang smiled again, she was certain she looked like a dear in the headlights. “You look really pretty Weiss- I mean, Miss Schnee.” Yang tugged on her collar to hide her embarrassment.

For a brief moment a genuine smile of glee cracked on Weiss face between her now reddened cheeks. “I’ll be taking this one then, and the others of course.”

“Non non non,” Giselle protested. “That was is free. I can’t charge a work of art.”

Was that a laugh, no a giggle that just escaped Weiss’ lips. But sure enough there it was smile and all.

The rest proceeded smoothly. They packed the car full of bags and drove away. With hours gone by it was far too late for them to return to the office so the only course was to take Weiss to her home. She, of course, lived in the penthouse of one of the ritziest buildings in the city. The entrance alone opened up into a wide area that connected the living room and kitchen. Doors split the apartment leading to various baths, entertainment areas and guest rooms.

Yang whistled. “Wow, this place is beautiful.”

“Nothing’s too good for a Schnee,” Weiss swelled with pride at Yang’s apparent envy.

“Or a Xiao Long apparently.”

“What?” Weiss asked confused.

“Didn’t your dad tell you?” Yang returned with an equally puzzled grin. “Since I’m supposed to be protecting you and all, your dad recommended I just crash with you.”

“Wait, what?”

“Looks like we’re going to be roomies!”

“Nooooooooo!”


End file.
